clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Roman Subjugation
The War of Roman Subjugation was a war that occurred on December 5th, 2017 to December 9th, 2017 after the Romans retracted their declaration of war on the United Republic of Penguins and targeted it at the Dark Knight Empire and the Underground Mafias Army. Justification was ruled that the former leader and founder of the Dark Knights, Color50, was a dictator who unfairly treated the troops of the army. This caused the war to bare it's name as Color50 believe that the war was unjustified. This was the only war which the UMADKE alliance fought in. This was also one of the few wars fought during the 2017 Winter Downfall period of CP armies. The war is also known as the War of Dark Knight Liberation. Background Prior to the war, the Romans and Dark Knight Empire have previously saw conflict between one another, fighting in numerous skirmishes throughout November 2017. Due to this, the Dark Knights labeled the Romans as enemies. The then Roman leadership headed by Games was growing more and more concerned of his leadership capabilities. This occurred after the Underground Mafias Army was reformed into the Romans in October 2017. However, conflict grew within the high command of the army and ended up seeing a shift of leadership and high command. Ehroyals and Fudge Doge reformed UMA under their own leadership. The other Romans leader Smurf rejected rejoining, however Games would assist UMA. The modern-styled Roman founder, Djgtjvgyhxgy eventually would fire Games from the leadership of the Romans. This helped spring up the conflict, as Games rejoined the Underground Mafias Army. Former DKE second-in-command, Clemont4 left the army to join Romans under an alternative persona. He revealed to the Romans many actions made by Color50, and Color50 was confronted. They marked him as a tyrannical dictator and conflict reached it's climax. The War The war started on December 5th, 2017, shortly before Color50 stepped down and made Cobra the new emperor of the Dark Knight Empire. At first, the Romans declared war on the United Republic of Penguins due to rebelling against the Romans and reforming it's army, after growing disenchanted with the merge. Djgtjvgyhxgy formally declared war, but updated the website moving the declaration of war to the Dark Knight Empire and the Underground Mafias Army. On December 5th, Cobra informed the army of the news on the website and accepted the war. First moves of war (December 5th, 2017- December 6th, 2017) The night of December 5th, 2017 at around 9 PM EST, the UMADKE alliance formed and attacked a Romans server, calling it a "Blitzkrieg" attack. They claimed victory, however to modern day standards the invasion would be considered invalid. On December 6th, the former emperor and founder, Color50, addressed the war formally and planned the next actions against the Romans. Also occurring on December 6th, the Romans and UMADKE skirmished on the Roman capital - Blizzard. Romans was at first outnumbered and then called in reinforcements. Soon after UMADKE called in reinforcements as well, making the fight even. They both claimed victory and would soon log off. The Romans would then attack Deep Freeze, flawlessly, as UMADKE did not show up. URP stated that they would be assisting the UMADKE alliance, but went on to later form the New Viking Alliance. Cobra also removed all diplomatic ties with the Romans on December 6th and created a post to announce it and war updates. New Viking Alliance & Elmikey's Coup (December 7th, 2017 - December 8th, 2017) The New Viking Alliance was formed on either December 6th or December 7th, the clear date is unknown due to the lack of documentation of the war on the UMADKE side. On December 7th, UMA and DKE went to defend Abominable, the Dark Knight capital, from the Roman invaders. The Tubas showed up and were unable to pick a side, but most went for UMADKE and the Tubas later joined the NVA. December 7th also marked the coup of long time leader Elmikey from the RPF leadership who went to support the UMA and DKE efforts and later joined the Dark Knights for a short amount of time. The UMADKE forces were able to repel the invasion and pushed on with victory. Elmikey would quietly form the Rebel Penguin Marines and had the RPM join the NVA, but they would be soon removed from the NVA. In the morning of December 8th, the UMADKE forces went to fight on Deep Freeze against the Romans. The battle was fought at first on the Beach and then the Iceberg. The battle was well fought from both sides, eventually being able to equal the size of each other, however this was short lived, as the Rebel Penguin Federation was called to assist the Romans. This battle occurred for over 2 hours and eventually stopped after both sides agreed to log off. Both sides as well claimed victory. This would be the longest documented battle in CPRA, as of January 5th, 2020. Cobra released another update on the war on December 8th. Romans exit the war (December 9th, 2017) On December 9th, 2017, the Roman site was updated with a message from Djgtjvgyhxgy. The message declared that the Romans would be pulling out of the war due to the New Viking Alliance's affiliation to Elmikey and the Rebel Penguin Marines. Despite the NVA voting to remove the RPM on December 9th, the Romans decided to still exit the war. This was used as a victory claim by the New Viking Alliance. Aftermath The war would exhaust the Romans and heavily exhaust UMADKE. Both sides agreed to declare the war a neutral victory, or a point-of-view victory. However, many UMADKE leaders, especially of the UMA, claim to have won. The war dragged the Dark Knights down into a dark era. This dark era saw the leadership change of DKE after Cobra abdicated from the Dark Knights and joined the Romans. Rocks, a former DKE leader would rejoin the army as leader but Cobra would return as leader. They both fought for power over the other. This internal conflict led to the disbanding of the Dark Knights and the formation of invalid Dark Knight side projects. Legacy The war was one of the few wars fought during the 2017 Winter Downfall and is one of CPR-era UMA's greatest "victories". The war also held the longest documented battle in CPRA, as of January 20th, 2020. Gallery & Extras Extras All announcements, event posts (excluding UMADKE ones), and pictures (excluding UMADKE ones) are available on the websites: * https://romancentral.wordpress.com * https://darkknightempirecp.wordpress.com (Restored website) Category:Wars